


Contingency

by Cookie_Cronch (dearest_starboy)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Human, Despair, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Kyubey is Awful, M/M, Magical Boys, No Kyubey, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Self-Destruction, Soul Gems, Trans Male Character, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Cookie_Cronch
Summary: I'll never truly be happy. I deserve this.
Relationships: Mint Choco Cookie/Rockstar Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Contingency

**Author's Note:**

> Cookie Run is my favorite anime. I think Fire Spirit's character arc was good but I want Rockstar content.

I became a magical girl to help happiness persist.

I became a magical girl to show the world that I wasn't useless.

I became a magical girl because I saw a girl who was just as talentless as me, and I simply wanted to impress her since I had a crush on her.

I became a magical girl because I was a selfish human being.

I was twelve, sad, dissatisfied with life since it couldn't give me what I desired.

I was twelve when I was offered a dream of a lifetime.

I was twelve when I had my soul was ripped out of my body.

I was twelve when an octopus-like witch almost squeezed my body to a pulp.

I was thirteen when I saw another one just like me, a man with mint green hair.

I was thirteen and he was too a magical boy, with a gleaming violin.

I was thirteen when I had realized the girl I wanted to impress the past was a magical boy like me.

I was thirteen when he too, accepted that I was a magical boy as well.

I was fourteen when he kissed me.

I was fourteen when I saw him turn into a witch.

I'm sixteen, tiredly but desperately clinging onto the thread of joy I had left.

I'm sixteen, winning musical contests with his grief seed in my pocket at all times and refusing to use it.

I'm sixteen, wielding a guitar that was red as the fresh cuts on my arms.

I'm sixteen. I still cry like a baby over everything negative in my life. I cry when I fight witches. I'm too _sensitive_. I'm too _annoying_. I have no worth. I could've prevented this. I should've wished for something else.

I'm crying, I don't do anything right. I could've saved my best friend, but failed to. I could've helped the people who died from the witch's kiss, but I failed to. I could've been happy with my wish.

Even when I stopped fighting my gem got darker and darker. When I stopped playing, people stopped caring about me. 

Magical girls become witches.

I lived like a broken record. The world may not care about me, but I will forever care about it. I leaped off a cliff to save myself and everyone else from what I'll become. It's fate, no matter how many seeds I use, I'll become one of them.

* * *

I'm seventeen. I leaped and fell so many could run and fly.

I'm seventeen. I fell into a new world of my own, failing my final attempt to save people.

I'm seventeen. I see sad people fall into my labyrinth in seeking to be free.

I'm seventeen. I'm red and blue, happy and sad. My only two feelings when my big, wooden, witch hands pick up the next sad person who fell just like I did. Not magical girls. Not magical boys. Average people. 

I'm seventeen, talentless, sad, yet joyous when more people fall into my world. I never devour them as I should. I will keep them in my world where they'll never leave and never die. They will be happy here. I'm going to save them, even if I was no longer a magical boy.

I can't remember, anymore. I don't want to remember who I was or what I was. There's only one thought ingrained in my brain.

_ Save them. _

And that satisfied me enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @dearest-starboy


End file.
